Grissom's Birthday Surprise
by bloodshottailsdoll
Summary: It's Gil Grissom's 49th birthday, and thanks to Nick, it will be the best birthday ever! Rated M for a Reason Gil/Nick


They passed each other in the hallway, Nick going home, Grissom going to a crime scene. Since Nick had been moved to swing shift, these brief moments of passing in the hallway seemed to be the only interaction they had.

"Oh, hey, Gris."

Grissom stopped and turned around. "Yes, Nick?"

"Just wanted to say happy birthday, man, and, um, I left you something in your office."

One corner of Grissom's mouth tilted up. "Why, thank you, Nick. That's very thoughtful of you."

Nick smiled somewhat bashfully. "It's nothing, really, just something I thought you might like."

"I'm sure I will. Unfortunately, it will have to wait. I'm on my way to a crime scene. DB in the fountain at the Bellagio."

"It's cool. Crime waits for nothing and no one."

Grissom sighed. "Unfortunate but true."

Nick smiled, even his eyes lighting up. "Have a good one, Gris. I'll catch you later."

Grissom watched Nick leave, a wistful expression on his face.

* * *

It was the end of his shift before Grissom made his way to his office. No matter how eager he'd been to see what Nick had gotten him, there just hadn't been time till now to check it out.

Seating himself in his chair, he adjusted his glasses and looked at the package on his desk. Wrapped in silver paper, it was small and flat, not even big enough for a necktie. Curious, he picked it up and ripped into the paper, never noticing the gift card that fluttered to the floor.

Blue eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw what lay inside. What the hell was an Erotic Coupon Book? Picking it up, he flipped through the pages, eyes going wide and cheeks flushing. It contained coupons for everything from a sensual massage to-

"Oh, my God, is that even possible?"

And Nick had given him this? If it meant what he thought, it was a dream come true, the best birthday present imaginable. He just had to decide which coupon he wanted to redeem first.

He flipped through the book, more slowly this time, his mouth going dry and his heartbeat increasing its tempo as he thought of doing these things with Nick. The young Texan had been his secret fantasy for so long that he couldn't imagine not acting on this opportunity.

And there was no time like the present. He was off tonight, and he knew Nick was off today as well. After a quick trip to the store, he would go home and set everything up, then call Nick to come over.

Grissom actually laughed out loud as he made his plans. Who would have thought at the age of forty-nine he'd have his best birthday ever?

* * *

Nick nervously wiped his sweaty palm on his pants leg before reaching for the doorbell. He didn't know why Grissom had invited him over to his place, but he wasn't about to miss the opportunity to spend time with his former boss outside of work.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat when Grissom opened the door and he found himself the focus of those intense blue eyes. Did the man have any idea what he did to people, Nick specifically, with just a look?

Grissom held the door open. "Come in, Nicky."

Nick nearly stumbled crossing the threshold. Grissom hadn't called him Nicky in a long time, and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed hearing the nickname from those lips.

Nick turned to face Grissom as he closed the door. "Gris- Mmmph!"

Nick completely forgot whatever it was he'd been about to say when he suddenly found himself shoved against the door, Grissom's body plastered against his own, Grissom's mouth locked with his, and, holy shit, that was Grissom's tongue searching for his tonsils.

Was he dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream. In fact, it felt amazingly like Gil Grissom was trying to crawl inside his body by way of his mouth.

Not knowing what had precipitated this sudden sensual assault by Grissom, Nick decided he didn't really care, not when the man's kisses were better than anything he'd ever fantasized about. With a groan he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Grissom's neck, returning the kiss full measure, giving as good as he got.

Both men were panting heavily by the time Grissom broke the kiss. Nick felt dazed and confused and pretty damned turned on. And when Grissom smiled, Nick thought he'd die then and there.

"Wow."

Grissom smiled even larger at Nick's stunned expression. "Thank you for the birthday present, Nicky. You have no idea how long I've wanted it."

Nick smiled and blushed. If he'd known a simple birthday present would've had this kind of effect on the man, he'd have done it a long time ago.

Grissom pulled back a bit and reached into his pocket for the coupon he'd chosen for the day, blushing a bit himself when he handed it to Nick.

Nick took the slip of paper and looked at it, eyes widening when he read it. Mouth open in shock, he looked up at Grissom.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

"O-okay."

Grissom took Nick's hand and led him to the bedroom where everything was set up and waiting. Nick's mouth dried up when he saw the queen size bed. This was Gil Grissom's bed, a place he'd dreamed of but never thought to actually see, let alone be in it for the type of activity Grissom had planned.

Grissom stopped just inside the room and turned to face Nick, hands reaching up to cup that gorgeous face. Leaning in, he kissed Nick softly before trailing his lips over Nick's strong jaw and down his neck.

Nick moaned and arched his neck into Grissom's kiss, loving the soft tickle of the older man's beard against his throat. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"Oh, God, Grissom," Nick moaned.

"Gil," Grissom said, nuzzling aside Nick's collar and nipping at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Call me Gil."

"Gil," Nick sighed, flattening a hand against Grissom's chest and feeling the erratic heartbeat there.

"I've waited so long for this, Nicky."

"Oh, me, too."

Grissom's mouth returned to Nick's, devouring the younger man as his hands reached for the front of Nick's blue shirt, deftly working the buttons through the holes till the shirt hung open, exposing smooth, muscled flesh.

Nick wasn't idle. His tongue dueled with Grissom's for dominance, his hands sliding over neck, shoulders and back, learning the feel of the body he'd watched for so long. If this was what they'd both wanted, why had it taken them so long to get here?

Nick gasped, his fingers digging into Grissom's shoulders when the older man's mouth found a nipple, licking and sucking while his fingers twisted and pulled at the other nipple. He felt like he'd been struck by lightning the sensation was so intense.

"Damn, Gil, what are you doin' to me?"

"Nothing compared to what I intend to do to you."

Nick laughed shakily. If Gil applied himself to sex the way he dedicated himself to everything else, he wasn't sure he'd survive the encounter.

"Maybe we'd better move this to the bed," Nick suggested. "My knees are feelin' kind of weak."

"Excellent idea, Nicky," Grissom said, straightening. "But first let's get you out of those clothes."

"No need to tell me twice," Nick muttered, shrugging out of his open shirt as Grissom reached for his belt buckle.

Grissom unbuttoned Nick's jeans and slid his hand inside to cup the younger man's throbbing erection. Blue eyes twinkling, he said, "I see you have another package for me."

Nick laughed shakily, thrusting into Grissom's hand. "Yeah. Happy birthday, boss."

Placing his lips next to Nick's ear, Grissom whispered, "I can't wait to unwrap it."

"Don't let me stop you."

Grinning, Grissom knelt in front of Nick and untied his shoes. Nick steadied himself against Grissom's shoulders as his shoes and socks were removed, groaning when Grissom licked his lips as he focused on the bulge of Nick's crotch.

"Are you wet for me, Nicky?" Grissom questioned in a guttural voice. "Are you hard and leaking, just waiting for me to lick you clean?"

"Oh, God, Gil, you're killin' me," Nick said breathlessly. "If you don't hurry, the only thing that's gonna be left is clean up."

"Well, I certainly don't want to waste my birthday treat, do I?"

Nick watched as Grissom pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down, noticing the widening of Gil's blue eyes and the flaring of his nostrils when his cock sprang out hard and thick, standing proudly and pulsing with need.

"Beautiful, Nicky," Grissom murmured reverently, running the tips of his fingers lightly down the shaft and softly kissing the rosy tip.

Nick's entire body quivered, and he wasn't sure he would have been able to step out of his pants without Grissom's help. When he was naked, Grissom sat back on his heels and surveyed Nick from head to toe, his gaze like a physical caress.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Grissom stood up. "On the bed, Nicky. Now."

Nick didn't have to be told again, moving as quickly as his shaky legs would carry him towards the bed. Grissom groaned and closed his eyes to keep from grabbing two handfuls of that beautiful ass. That would have to wait till later.

Nick lay down on the bed, blushing when he heard the distinct crinkle of plastic under the towels spread across the bed. Having read the coupon Grissom had handed him earlier, he knew the purpose of the plastic and towels.

Grissom wasted no time stripping, shedding his clothing haphazardly, letting it fall where it may. Nick's mouth watered when he saw Grissom in all his glory, his body no longer that of a young man but still a sight to behold.

"Damn, Gil, all that for me?"

"And more," Gil promised, climbing on the bed and straddling Nick's hips, leaning down just enough that their hard cocks brushed together, causing both men to moan.

Nick lifted his head, seeking out Grissom's mouth for a kiss that was more scorching than Death Valley at noon, a kiss that felt as if it was consuming his soul, starting at the tips of his curled toes and radiating up to the hair standing on end on his head.

Grissom nipped at Nick's lips before moving in a hot, moist trail over Nick's chin and throat, then down the center of his chest. By the time Grissom was dipping his tongue into Nick's navel, the younger man was clutching the towels in both hands and moaning in need.

"Please, Gil."

"What do you want, Nicky?" Grissom asked against Nick's hip.

"I want you to suck me."

"How can I deny a request that so meshes with my own desire?"

He wrapped his hand around the base of Nick's cock and licked across the precum-wet head, savoring the taste that was unique to Nick and reveling in the needy moan issuing from deep within him.

After a few more licks up the shaft and around the head, he engulfed Nick's hardness in his mouth, sliding down till beard met pubic hair, surprising a hiss from Nick.

"Oh, God, you're good at that."

Nick lifted his head to watch Grissom fellating him, eyes wide and unfocused as his former boss sucked him silly. When Grissom hummed around the hard flesh, sending vibrations to all Nick's hyper-sensitive nerve endings, Nick flung his head back against the pillow and made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

With a last lingering lick up the shaft, Grissom released Nick, blue eyes blazing when the spit-slick hardness sprang back against Nick's stomach, veins pulsing in a beat as irregular as Gil's heart.

Licking his lips, he said, "I think it's time for dessert."

Nick grinned. "I've got the banana and the nuts."

Grissom laughed and returned the smile. "And I've got the toppings."

"No ice cream?"

Grissom raised one eyebrow. "Ice cream is a frozen product. I have no intention of cooling down anything."

"No danger in that," Nick managed, despite the buzzing in his ears.

"Not gonna chance it," Grissom said, reaching for the small crockpot on the nightstand and taking the lid off.

The smell of chocolate permeated the air as he dipped a finger in to test the temperature. Finding it just right, he held his finger to Nick's mouth.

Dark brown eyes locked with blue, Nick curled his tongue around Grissom's finger, licking it clean, then sucking the digit inside his mouth to remove any residual chocolate, causing Grissom to gasp when straight, white teeth nipped at the tip.

"Mmm, hot fudge," Nick purred. "My favorite."

"And soon to be mine."

He pulled his finger free of the incredible suction of Nick's mouth, then sucked the finger into his own mouth, tasting Nick and chocolate. Nick's eyes widened and darkened to near black.

"I'm not letting you out of this bed, Nicky, till you use that mouth on me."

"Now that's a threat I don't mind givin' in to." Nick reached out and ran a finger over the tip of Grissom's cock, then brought the finger to his mouth and sucked off the precum. "Mmm, don't mind it at all."

Grissom forgot how to breathe for just a moment. Eventually he remembered how, breath coming back in a stuttering gasp. There was obviously no need to ask Nick if he was okay with this.

Picking up the ladle off the nightstand, Grissom scooped it into the hot fudge, dripping blotches of the sauce over the towel-covered mattress as he moved it towards Nick. Grinning wickedly, he tilted the scoop, letting the hot fudge drizzle over Nick's cock and groin.

Nick gasped, hips arching off the bed when the thick, warm sauce coated his erection. His dark eyes glazed over when Grissom ladled a second scoop of hot fudge over his dick while licking his lips in anticipation.

Leaving the ladle in the crockpot, Grissom leaned back and admired his handiwork, blue eyes bright in his flushed face.

Swallowing with difficulty, Nick asked, "Ready for that banana split now?"

Grissom shook his head. "I'm not done yet."

He picked up a plastic bottle of butterscotch off the nightstand, shook it up, then flipped open the top. Concentrating on the task at hand, he squirted the butterscotch over Nick's nipples and scrotum.

Nick's eyes widened suddenly. "Shit, Gil, what is that?"

Gil held up the bottle for Nick's inspection.

"That's the stuff that hardens."

Grissom's grin was absolutely wicked.

Nick's balls and nipples were so sensitive right then that he swore he could feel a constriction as the topping hardened. "Oh, damn."

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Grissom opened a small cooler and pulled out a can of extra creamy whipped cream, quickly shaking it and removing the top. His cock visibly twitched at the thought of what he planned to do with that whipped cream.

Lifting his head, Nick watched expectantly as Grissom artistically swirled the thick, white cream over his chocolate-covered dick.

"Almost done, Nicky."

Grissom set the whipped cream aside and reached into the cooler once more. Nick laughed when he saw the jar Grissom was opening.

"And now for the cherry on top," Grissom said, placing a long-stemmed cherry in the whipped cream covering the head of Nick's cock.

Grissom sat back and examined Nick.

"Pleased with yourself?"

"Nicky, my boy, you are confectionery perfection."

Nick laughed shakily, rolling his head from side to side on the pillow. "Oh, damn, Gil."

Bending down, Grissom lightly bit into a nipple, cracking the butterscotch shell. He sucked and licked till the butterscotch was gone and Nick's nipple was hard and red and his breathing heavy. By the time his other nipple was butterscotch-free, Nick was moaning and laughing.

Grissom sat back, biting the inside of his jaw to keep from smirking at lust-filled Nick. "You find my ministrations amusing, Nicky?"

"Naw, man, just thinkin' I'll never be able to order a banana split again without gettin' a hard-on."

Grissom scooted down Nick's body, leaning down till his mouth hovered over the chocolate and whipped cream. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the best banana split ever made."

Nick hissed and clutched at the towels in both hands when Grissom's mouth descended on him, sucking the cherry inside, leaving flecks of white in his beard.

Blue eyes sparkling merrily, Grissom ate the cherry, then spit out the stem that had been tied in a knot.

Nick swallowed heavily and licked his lips when he saw that stem. He'd once known a girl who'd been able to do that with her tongue, and she'd given the best blowjobs. This, he knew, was bound to be even better, because, holy shit, this was Gil Grissom, master of dedication and concentration.

Gaze locked with Nick's, Grissom licked a path through whipped cream and hot fudge, from the base of Nick's cock to the tip, then licked the remnants from his lips.

"Mmm, delicious. Nicky-flavored hot fudge and whipped cream."

Grissom continued to lick at that combination of sweet, gooey toppings and salty, musky Nick, leaving streaks of chocolate he intended to clean in an altogether different way. When most of the hot fudge and whipped cream were gone, he began working on Nick's butterscotch-covered scrotum.

Nick made a strangled noise that got caught somewhere in his throat when Grissom began sucking the butterscotch from his balls after gently breaking the shell with his teeth.

"Oh, God," Nick called, thinking it might have been a plea for divine intervention because surely no one could survive such intense pleasure.

But Grissom wasn't finished. After removing all the butterscotch, he pulled Nick's cock away from his stomach and sank his mouth down over the hard length till his throat muscles were contracting around the head.

Nick's mouth opened silently, and his eyes rolled back in his head. No fantasy could compare to this, the hot, moist reality of Grissom's mouth sucking his aching dick, moving down, then up, then down again.

"Oh, fuck, Gil!"

"Not yet," Grissom quipped after releasing Nick's dick, "but we're getting there."

"Are you st-stopping?" Nick asked plaintively.

"Not anytime soon," Grissom whispered seductively before swallowing Nick's hardness again. He'd never be able to eat chocolate again without remembering the taste of a chocolate-covered Nick, a flavor he hoped to sample again and again.

Nick's head was spinning. With the wet, slurping noises mingling with his groans there was no doubt as to what was happening. He was just still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that it was Gil Grissom trying to suck his brains out through his dick. And where the hell had he learned that?

Nick was close, oh, so close, and when Grissom cupped his scrotum in a hot, work-roughened hand, rolling the balls in their sac, he lost it, gasping Gil's name, arching his back and pushing even further down his former boss' throat.

Breathing erratic, Grissom let Nick's spent flesh slip from his mouth and nestled his bearded cheek against the wet, sensitive phallus, his own cock pulsing with the need to be buried inside Nick.

"You're beautiful when you come, Nicky."

Nick smiled as he ran a hand through Grissom's sweat-soaked hair. He was sated and replete, but he was also greedy and wanted more. He didn't know if this was a one time deal or if Grissom intended more beyond today, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey, boss?"

"Yes, Nicky?"

"You're, uh, not through yet, are you?"

"We still have whipped cream left, so what do you think?" Grissom countered.

Nick laughed. "I think I'm in for the ride of my life."

Grissom crawled up Nick's body till they were face-to-face. Nick buried both hands in the graying curls and pulled Gil's head down till he could lick away the traces of whipped cream and chocolate from his beard and the corners of his mouth. When Grissom kissed him, his own salty flavor was added to the mix.

Dazed, Nick pulled away. "So what did you have in mind for the rest of that whipped cream?"

"Well, it is the extra creamy kind of heavy whipping cream."

"Uh-huh."

"Which means it has a higher fat content."

Nick's breath caught for just a moment, but there was no time for thought because Grissom was there on his knees between Nick's spread thighs. Nick gasped when he suddenly found himself pulled further down in the bed, his legs draped over Grissom's shoulders.

His flush of passion turned to an outright blush at how open and exposed he was, but any uneasiness he felt vanished at the first stab of Grissom's tongue into his tight nether opening.

His gasp became a shaky half-laugh. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this, his legs over Grissom's shoulders while the man rimmed him, beard tickling the sensitive skin surrounding the rosy pucker.

"Oh, my God!" Nick cried, voice raising half an octave with each word as Grissom demonstrated his prowess at lingual exercises, tonguing his tight sphincter into submission.

Nick was loosened up in what seemed like no time at all. It was disappointing in a way because Grissom removed his extremely agile tongue and lowered Nick's legs to the bed, but it was exciting because of the anticipation of what was coming next.

Only it wasn't quite what he expected.

"Oh, shit," Nick warbled when the nozzle of the can Grissom picked up off the bed was inserted into his ass and he was filled with whipped cream like an clair.

Grissom inserted two fingers, moving them in and out and scissoring them, spreading the greasy cream into Nick's heat. Nick thought his stuttering heart would beat right out of his chest when Grissom removed his fingers and sucked off the remaining melted cream.

"You really are trying to kill me, Gil."

"Only with pleasure, Nicky," Grissom replied, filling his hand with whipped cream and coating his cock with his special birthday lube.

Sliding his hands under Nick's thighs, he spread Nick open and brought the head of his achingly hard cock to Nick's eagerly waiting hole.

"Ahh!"

Grissom pushed steadily till he was fully embedded, his entrance made easier by Nick pushing back against the invasion. There was such a wanton look on Nick's face that he had to close his eyes to keep from drilling the Texan through the mattress.

When he felt he had some semblance of control, he opened his eyes and smiled at Nick as he began to move, slow, steady thrusts that made the younger man moan. When he hit that tiny protrusion inside the tight sheath, Nick's dazed eyes rolled back in his head and his moans turned to nonsensical noises.

Despite his earlier orgasm, Nick's cock began to harden again, lifting and filling, rising up between them. The sight of the forming erection, combined with the sounds Nick made, spurred Grissom to a faster pace till the meaty sounds of his balls hitting Nick's ass added to the sounds of sweaty man-sex.

Grissom pushed Nick's legs higher and wider, knowing he was leaving bruises on the pale, muscular thighs but not really caring, wanting, in fact, to leave his mark on this beautiful man.

"Nicky," he gasped. "I want to watch you jerk off."

"Anything for you, Gil."

Nick stuck his left hand in Grissom's face. Blue eyes burning brightly, Grissom licked across the palm of Nick's hand once, twice, three times. Breathing raspy, Nick wrapped his moist hand around his hardness and began stroking up the shaft, adding a twist around the sensitive head.

"Nicky," Grissom breathed, eyes locked on the beautiful sight of his new lover masturbating.

"Faster, Gil. Fuck me faster, harder."

Grissom laughed a bit hysterically. As if he wasn't already too close, a demanding Nick was about to push him over the edge.

Nick's grip tightened as he stroked himself. "Come on, Gil, faster! I'm gonna come, and I want you to come, too."

Grissom gritted his teeth as he complied, pushing faster, harder, almost brutally, the force of his thrusts shoving Nick up the mattress.

Nick's name became a chant as Grissom lost control. He threw back his head with a strangled shout as he came, pumping not just his seed but his very soul into Nick.

"Yes, Gil, yes!" Nick's cry joined Grissom's as his come spurted over his chest and stomach. He hissed when Gil pulled out of him, his body greedily wanting to retain possession of that which joined them.

Grissom barely managed to turn over as he flopped down on the bed. A blob of chocolate squished under one cheek of his ass, but he didn't much care. He'd just died and gone to Heaven.

"I swear you really did kill me, Gil. How old did you say you are?"

Grissom laughed, running a finger through the cooling cum on Nick's stomach and bringing it to his mouth. "Not so old that I can't take care of you."

Nick rolled over on his side and propped his head on his hand. "Yeah, I think you just proved that. Shocked the hell out of me. I think I was the one who got the birthday wish."

Grissom grinned smugly.

"Just tell me one thing."

"Anything, Nicky."

"Where in the hell did you get that coupon?"

Grissom's brows drew together as he looked at Nick. "You know where, Nicky."

Nick shook his head. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked."

Grissom raised up on his elbows. "It was in the present you gave me, part of the Erotic Coupon book."

Nick blinked. "Erotic Coupon Book? Man, I don't know what you're talkin' about. That's not what I gave you."

"But, Nicky, that was the only package in my office."

"It wasn't from me," Nick insisted. "What I gave you wasn't wrapped."

Grissom's eyes widened. "But..."

Nick laughed, brown eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh, man, there's somebody out there pissed right about now."

Grissom groaned and plopped back down on the bed. He didn't even want to think about who it might have been, but some perverse part of his brain whispered the name 'Sara.'

Nick crossed his arms over Grissom's chest, resting his chin there and looking up into that handsome face. "I'm glad you thought it was me."

"So am I. Best case of mistaken identity ever."

Nick smiled and snuggled down against Grissom's side, laying his head on Gil's strong shoulder and sighing contentedly.

Gil stroked a hand over Nick's head and down his sculpted back. "So what did you get me?"

"Oh." Nick sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Nicky?"

"Well, I know how upset you were when one of your racing cockroaches died, so I got you another one. It's in the terrarium with the others."

Grissom's hand stilled. Nick heard a suspicious sound and looked up, eyes widening in panic.

"Gil? Are you cryin'?"

Grissom managed a watery half-chuckle. "It's just that no one has ever bought me a bug before. You have no idea what that means to me."

Nick smiled. "Shoulda known a bug would be the way to your heart."

Grissom shook his head. "No, Nick." He took Nick's hand and placed it over his heart. "You've been there for a long time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nick grinned. "Glad to hear it." Nick's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "So what will the bug get me?"

Gil laid a hand along side Nick's square jaw. "A really, really good time."

"I do believe that roach is my new best friend."


End file.
